Color photographic elements are conventionally formed with superimposed blue, green, and red recording dye image-forming layer units coated on a support. These recording units contain radiation sensitive silver halide emulsion layers that can form a latent image in response to imaging blue, green, and red light, respectively. The silver halide layers include one or more suitable color dye-forming couplers that enable the latent image to be changed into a visible image. For example, the green-sensitive silver halide emulsion layers generally include one or more magenta dye-forming couplers.
Following imagewise exposure, a negative working photographic element is processed in a color developer that contains a color developing agent that is oxidized while selectively reducing to silver the latent image bearing silver halide grains. The oxidized color developing agent then reacts with the various dye-forming color couplers in the vicinity of the developed silver halide grains to product a visible color image. For example, the magenta dye-forming color couplers in the green recording layer units to form magenta dyes. Subsequently, the element is bleached (that is, silver is converted back to silver halide) to eliminate neutral density attributable to developed silver and then fixed (silver halide is removed) to provide stability during subsequent room light handling.
In the manufacture of a motion picture, a color motion picture film is generally used to record a “negative” image that is then printed on a motion picture intermediate film to provide a duplicate film. The image in the duplicate is then printed on a “positive” motion picture film that is used for projection.
In recent years, these processes have been converted from traditional optical exposing methods to digital exposing methods known in the industry as “writers” or “recorders” that use a computer and alternative writing devices (for example, lasers, cathode ray tubes or CRT's, and light emitting diodes or LED's). This provides greater options for manipulating and editing the various images during the multiple image transfers. For example, the original image can be captured using the negative motion picture films and the image can be digitized using a film scanner for transfer to the motion picture intermediate film. Alternatively, the original image can be captured using high definition video camera and transferred to the motion picture intermediate film. Existing motion picture films, originally designed for traditional exposing instrumentation, are not optimized for these new digital exposing devices such as laser, CRT's, or LED's.
EP 1,818,719A1 (Hosokawa et al.) describes motion picture films that can be used to record digital data in the process of making motion picture projection films.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,029,837 (Fenton et al.) describes color photographic elements that have a silver halide emulsion containing dual peek green sensitivity that is provided by a mixture of green spectral sensitizing dyes. However, this patent discloses methods to improve color reproduction in a camera speed film exposed with mixed illumination such that scenes are rendered more pleasing by balancing the spectral sensitivity to match the artificial lighting available. This is particularly beneficial with Tungsten or Daylight balanced films when the illumination has some fluorescent lighting. Fluorescent lights often contain select high intensity emission sources that over emphasize particular color wavelength regions of the spectral sensitivity spectrum. The teaching in this patent compensates for this over-enhanced spectral exposure by providing a green spectral distribution that selectively is less sensitive at the wavelengths where the emission lines are present.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,093,526 (Buitano et al.) describes color photographic films that have broadened green responsivity or sensitivity in at least one green-sensitive silver halide emulsion, which is provided by a specific combination of green spectral sensitizing dyes.
However, there is a need to improve the spectral sensitivity of intermediate motion picture films in the green light region of the electromagnetic spectrum, and that can be more effectively imaged using a broad range of commercial laser writing apparatus without loss in photospeed and other desired spectrophotometric properties